harry potter et le pouvoir des ancêtres
by hermione black1
Summary: harry est l'héritier de griffondor et doit battre voldemort mais le seule moyende le battre est de faire appele au autre héritier de godric qui on vécu il y a longtemps. 2 ème chapitre!!! soyer indulgent pour la présentation mais j'ai un problème av
1. Default Chapter

Spoiler : les 4 premier tomes  
Disclamer : rien de m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit de cette  
histoire.  
Note de l'auteur soyez indulgent s'est pas première fic. Et rewiewer  
moi !!!!( si on peut dire comme cela !)  
Cette fic est classer g mais je ne sais pas si je vais la changer !!!  
  
Harry Potter et le pouvoir des ancêtres.  
  
Les invités  
Harry Potter était un beau jeune homme de 17 ans. Il avait des cheveux  
noirs long attaché en catogan et arborait des yeux vert émeraude. Il était  
devenu musclé grâce à ses multiple antrenemant de quiditch. Le Quiditch  
était un sport des sorcier qui se joue sur un balet.  
  
Harry cria Sirius depuis le bas se la grande demeure de Black.  
Oui ?  
  
il faut venir prendre le déjeuner !! Ron Hermione et Ginny ne vont pas  
tarder à arriver !  
j'airrive ! hurla Harry.  
  
Une fois déscendu Harry prit son déjeuner avec Sirius dans le calme le plus  
complet  
RRRRh grogna Sirius qui avait été innocenté 1 an plus tôt.  
Qui à t'il s'étonna Harry.  
trois nouvelle personnes ont été tuer par Voldemort la nuit dernière. Nina,  
Sara, Yahn et Eloise Devuis. Je ne les connaiçait pas mais c'est triste. Il  
faut penser à la famille et au amis des victimes.  
Oui.  
Harry monta à l'étage pour se faire beau pour sa petite amie. En effet il  
sortait depui la fin de sa 5ème année avec Ginny Wesley.Ron et Hermione eut  
aussi sortait ensemble depuis à peu près cette période. Harry vetis une  
chemise rouge avec des vif d'or jaune qui tournait autour de son vetement.  
Il avait aussi mit un short noir assez moulant. Il avit mit du gel dans ses  
cheveux pour les tenir coiffé le plus longtemps possible. Harry était  
devenu capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor ansi que préfet-en-chef comme  
Hermione. Ron était préfet et gardien. Et enfin Ginny étais préfet et  
poursuiveuse.  
  
Ding dong !!!!  
  
Harry accourut à la porte et ses trois amis se tenait devant lui.  
Hermione avait beaucoup grandit et s'était affiner et n'avait plus des  
cheveux touffus.  
Ron lui était aussi grand qu'harry à peu près 1m86.  
Ginny elle devait mesurer 1m70 elle avait des cheveux lisse et des beaux  
yeux de couleur noisette. Elle s'était affiné et portait un tee-shirt noir  
moulant laissant apercevoir son nombril. Elle s'étais aussi revétu d'une  
mini jupe qui remontais de 10 centimètre en dessus de ses genous.  
  
Ginny s'écriat harry en l'embrassant.  
Harry dit celle-ci en répondant à son baiser.  
Hello harry sa va demenda ron.  
Oui on ne peu mieu  
Salut herminochou  
Salut harrynouchet¨  
Hey s'exclama en même temps ginny et ron il n'y a que moi qui ose l'appeler  
comme cella !!!! puis tout le monde éclata de rire  
Sirius !!! dit ginny en l'appercevant comment ça va ?  
Très bien et toi ginny ?  
Bien !  
Salut ron salut hermione ! dit sirius  
Salut.  
Hello.  
Bon je croit que vous devrier aller vous installer !!!!  
Oui !!  
Dépécher vous que l'on puissent manger dans une demi heure.  
Oui.  
Il montairent ensemble à l'étage et rengèrent leur s'affaire pour ensuite  
redescendre.  
vous savez avec les temps qui court j'ai désider avec dumbledoreque vous  
deviendrais des animagus.  
Quoi mais s'est illégale !! s'éxclama Hermione  
Oui  
On commence quand ?  
Hermione s'est peu être illégale mais moi et dumbledore avont pris cette  
désision et ont commence après diné . j'ai déjà étudier et j'ai trouver vos  
animagu :  
Ron le loup pour toute les capacité qu'il à sans les montrer, ginny en  
licorne tu est une être franche et pur de penser, Hermione en chouette  
pour ta loyauté, et toi Harry n lion pour comme tu le sais que tu es  
l'heritier de godric griffondor.  
  
oui je me réjoie de commençer !!  
  
n'ésiter pas à me mettre des rewiews. Et s'il  
vous plait je n'ai pas lu le tome 5 et je ne veut RIEN savoir de se qu'il  
va se passer alors ne metter rien dans mes rewiews pour m'indiquer se qu'il  
se passe.  
Merci  
Hermione black 


	2. entaînement animagus et spéciale

Chapitre 2  
  
Disclamer :rien est à moi. Spoiler : les 4 premier tome  
  
Je voudrais m'excuser d'avance si il y a des problème de mise en page j'ai de la peine avec le passage sur fanfic.net  
  
Entraînement Animagus et spécial.  
  
Harry , Ron , Hermione , Ginny nous montons dans la salle d'entraînement spéciale.  
  
la salle d'entraînement spéciale ? demenda Harry. Oui je l'ai aménagé hier par enchantement.  
  
Tous montèrent à l'étage et regardairent avec étonnement la pièce. Tous les mur sétaient renforcés de cousin. Une estrade semblable à selle de poudlard du club de duel de deuxième année était aménagée au milieu de la pièce. cette estrade est là pour quand on s'entraînera en duel. Nous avons tous l'été. Après tout nous ne sommes que le 10 juillet.  
  
je sens que sa va être intéressant cette été. Mais quand vais-je commençé à m'entraîner à battre voldemort ?  
  
vous fairez tous les quatre des recherches à la bibliothèque de l'école. Mais je vais t'aider à renforcer tes sortilèges.  
  
Merci.  
  
Bon déjà dit Sirius, vous devez savoir que moi et James nous avons mit trois en pour y parvenir et nous étions dans les meilleurs sorcier de l'école. Mais vous êtes plus âgées 17 ou 16 ans. Vous pourriez le faire en 2 ans ½ si vous avez de la chance. Maintenant vous devez fermez les yeux et penser au manière qu'a votre animal. Il faut essayer de vous mettre dans sa peau. Il faudra faire des recherches sur le comportement de votre animagus. Plus vite vous arriverai à être comme lui, plus vite vous vous transformerai. Quand se seras le qu'à , vous vous transformerai d'un seule coup. Je vous préviens en méditation le temps passe très vite. Maintenant commençez !!!  
  
Sirius les regarda commencer quand au bout de 3 minutes Harry se transforma. Puis reprit sa forme normal. Harry ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est géniale j'y suis arriver je suis un animagus !!!!!  
Sirius blanchi . comment a tu réussit en trois minute alors que nous on a mit trois ans ? je ne sais pas. Vraiment je n'en ai aucune idée !! Hein ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qui a crié ? demenda Ron. Oui qui a-t-il demanda Hermione. Harry. Harry montre leur dit Sirius encore sous le choc.  
Sous les yeux hébahit de tous le mondes Harry se transforma en  
lion. Harry comment se fait-il que tu arrive déjà à te transformer ? demande Ginny toute étonnée. Je..je ne sais pas. La seule est explication plosible est comme tu le sais est que tu est l'héritier de griffondor et que Godric était très proche de son animal. Peut-être qu'Hermione a raison dit Ron. Oui. Mais s'ai pas tout il faudrais peut-être que tout les trois vous continuer votre enraînement animagus.  
Puis pendant 5 heures Harry et Sirius lurent des livres sur  
comment crée des sorts ou en renforcer. Quand Ginny , ron et  
Hermione se transformère en leur animal respectif. ah !! Harry y arrive en 3 minutes et vous en 5 heures c'est géniale !!! bon vous devez être affamer vous allez venir mangez puis vous couchez.  
Après le soupé : vous viendrais demain à 8 heures piles dans la salle d'entraînement. Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit . Bonne nuit Sirius.  
Tous se rendirent au 2ème étage. Au rez de chaussée il y avait la cuisine , le salon et une salle de fête. Au 1ère il y avait un petit salon le chambre de Sirius les toilettes et la salle de duel. Au 2ème il y avait la chambre de Harry ainsi que 3 chambre d'amis occupé par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il se rendirent tous à la chambre de Harry qui était la plus spaciale. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un lit à baldaquin rouge et or semblable à ceux de poudlard. Sur tout les mur de la chambre des bibliothèques étaient dressées du sol jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire. Cette armoire était remplis de vêtements neuf. Il y avait un immense plafonnier avec des chandelles attachées pour ne pas être obligé d'utiliser le sort lumos. eh bien !! t'a chambre est très grande ! et avec tout les livres qu'il y a doit y'en avoir autant qu'à la bibliothèque de l'école ! oui il y en a autant qu'à Poudlard dit Harry les même ouvrages et aussi ceux de la réserve ! là c'est le rêve de Hermione dit Ron. Hey s'exclama l'intéresser.  
Tout le monde riairnet à la protestation d'hermione. vous devriez allez aulit dit Harry de tout façon moi je dort ! bonne nuit. Bonne nuit dirent les autres en sortant.  
  
debout ! S'impasientat Sirius .sort de ton lit. Les autres sont déjà dans la salle de duel il est 8 heures trente !!  
  
hum !! s'exclama Harry je veux dormir !!!  
  
non on doit aller s'entraîné . dans 5 minutes tu es en bas !  
  
nouai.  
  
Harry se leva et s'habilla d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un bas jogging. ah enfin monsieur Harry à réussit à se lever ! dit Sirius. Salut Harry dit Ginny. Hello s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione. Bon dit Sirius , Hermione et Ginny vous montez sur l'estrade. Vous allez vous battre en duel à trois. Un, deux, trois ! Expéliarmus ! dit Ginny. Expéliarmus ! tonna en même temps Hermione.  
Résultat elles se retrouvèrent chacune avec la baguette de l'autre de l'autre dans les mains. sa va aller comme sa dit Sirius, rendez la baguette à son propriétaire et desandez de l'estrade. Ron, Harry vous montez vous allez aussi vous battre.  
Harry et Ron montèrent et prirent une posision de combat. un, deux, trois ! tarentallégra ! dit ron.  
Le sort fonça jusqu'à Harry. Mais le sort le pércuta et retourna  
vers son propriétaire. verahollega ! dit Harry. Le sort fondit comme un éclaire vers Ron. Il le pércuta et envoya ron vers le mur. Le désarma et lui donna comme un coup de poile sur la tête. woh ! c'est quoi se sort Harry ? demanda Ron. Je n'ai jamais vu un sort qui en combinais trois ! dit Hermione. Je ne sais pas moi ! il m'est passer par la tête et je l'ai dit. Et bien tu devient de plus en plus fort filleul !  
  
Excuser moi si il y a des problèmes de mise en page mais j'ai un petit problème avec le passage dans fanfic( je l'ai déjà dit ça ??!!!) et soyez indulgent s'est ma première fic !!!!! Et s'il vous plait rewiew please please rewiew !! et vous pouvez me même si vous aimer pas !!  
Merci Hermione black 


End file.
